


Deep blue

by Aarashi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Childhood Memories, Friendship, Gen, Gyojin-tou | Fishman Island, Hurt/Comfort, Nakamaship, Past Abuse, Scars, Slavery, Whole Cake Island Arc Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarashi/pseuds/Aarashi
Summary: “What you told Jinbe…”“I know,” Sanji said at once. “It was totally out of place.”(...)“I can’t take it,” Sanji said. Nami turned to him. “I can’t take seeing people imprisoned. Tortured. Bullied. Chained. I can’t take inhumanity.”





	Deep blue

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Jinbe explained how Arlong ended up in East Blue. It has some hints (not really spoilers) about some memories shown in the Whole Cake Island Arc. And all of this started because I didn't like Sanji's reaction to Jinbe's story and somehow this came to my mind. Also, I really like the "serious" interactions between these two, because both are sensitive and I think Sanji is so good perceiving other people's feelings... Hope you enjoy!

After Luffy’s sudden departure, Nami and Sanji had been left alone in the ocean forest, immersed in a subtle silence. The navigator still felt like she needed some time to accept everything Jinbe had told them. Her answer had been sincere: she did not blame him, but that did not imply that she did not have to deal with the memories that she always tried to keep locked in her mind. Even now that they had sunk into the shadows once more, she felt their trail burning her old scars.

Nami turned to Sanji. The cook was sat on a rock, smoking with his eyes fixed somewhere on the sea. His body was not tense and he did not seem bewildered, either, but Nami could not help but remember the rage that had burnt in his mouth and his eyes, like a sudden storm shaking the calm ocean.

With a little sigh, Nami approached him and sat on the ground. She picked up her knees and stayed quiet for a while. Then, she doubted before saying:

“What you told Jinbe…”

“I know,” Sanji said at once. “It was totally out of place.”

Nami looked at him. She did not quite expect that. She was used to Sanji’s outbursts, and even though at that moment she had felt too worried about Jinbe’s story to put full attention on the cook, once she had stopped to think about it she had been surprised. As much as Sanji liked to defend her, that was not typical of him.

“I was angry.”

Sanji’s eyes were not apologizing, but thoughtful, distant. Nami waited for some kind of explanation, but as this did not come, she sighed instead.

“I guess I can’t really blame you… I was the first one that didn’t feel thrilled at all about coming to this place.” She smiled, quite sadly, while looking above. “When I heard about Fish-Man Island, the first thing I thought about was Arlong and his gang. The first thing I felt was rejection. I was childish.”

Sanji finally turned to her.

“After what you went through, it was a completely normal reaction.”

“Was it?” Nami mumbled, distracted.

“You tried to save Camie at all costs back in the auction, and you didn’t hesitate about helping Hachi. And you didn’t blame Jinbe.”

He sounded ashamed now and Nami smiled softly.

“You can be really hot-headed sometimes, Sanji-kun. And don’t tell me it’s what love makes you do,” she added, foreseeing the hearts in his eyes.

But Sanji just smiled and mumbled a weak “Yeah”. Nami stared at him for a while; then, she rested her cheek in her knees.

“I think I’ll never forget, you know? No matter how much time passes. When they mentioned the slaves, when they mentioned the fish-men… It’s enough a word, a moment, to trigger it. Sometimes I only watch some scenes; others, I see everything again.” She made a pause. “But it’s fine. They broke me and I have scars, and those will never disappear, but I’m aware of that. I just have to care of them, be gentle when I feel them burn.” Her right hand, which had started to climb through her left arm, stopped. She smiled. “I guess it sounds ridiculous.”

“I don’t think it is.”

Sanji’s voice was low, his eye warm. Nami caressed her tattoo, barely conscious of what she was doing. It was like Sanji could see directly into her mind.

“Don’t blame her,” he said, in a surprisingly soft voice. “Don’t blame the little and frightened child you were. Don’t be harsh on her. She suffered so much, and after all she went through… I don’t think you can say she was weak at all.”

Nami said nothing, just looked at him. Although he was going back into the shadows, although he was calling the girl she did not want to get out anymore, the scars did not burn. Nami saw nothing more than the sea and the forest and Sanji. It was like that deep blue was anchoring her. He was not letting her fall.

Sanji sighed and exhaled smoke. They looked at it while it ascended, taking the demons away.

“I can’t say that I like what Jinbe did in the past, much less after seeing the consequences. I know he wasn’t ill-intentioned, but still… _that _happened. And nobody can change it.” He made a pause. “But I know he is an honorable man. He helped my captain when he needed, while I couldn’t do anything. He saved his life. I owe him that.”

Through his calm tone, Nami could sense the rage and the frustration, the same rage and frustration every single one of them had felt when they had discovered what Luffy had been through. When they had discovered what their captain had suffered only thanks to a damn newspaper. When they had discovered that their captain was alone, because they all were so far away, and they had not been able to help him.

Because they were weak.

Nami blinked, remembering all her training, the promise she had made to herself two years ago. She was stronger now. She would not let that happen again.

“I can’t take it,” Sanji said. Nami turned to him. “I can’t take seeing people imprisoned. Tortured. Bullied. Chained. I can’t take inhumanity.”

Nami did not know what to say. All of a sudden, it was like she was looking into a different ocean.

_I can’t take it_.

His voice was so different.

_Inhumanity._

The blue of his eyes was darker, deeper.

He had said _people_, not _ladies_.

Nami inspired. A part of her wanted to ask, wanted to tell him that she was there if he ever wanted to talk about that, wanted to force him to talk and release his pain. But she said nothing. After all that time, she had understood that maybe Sanji did not need that, even though for her it sounded like the most reasonable option. As proud as he was, he would never bother her with those issues, whatever they were. He would maybe feel guilty for worrying her. And even if he did not deny her an answer, she preferred to wait for him to find a better moment. If this ever came.

“You are really gentle, Sanji-kun. I wouldn’t stand seeing hatred in your eyes.”

Nami saw the surprise running across his blue iris, quickly being replaced by kindness, softness… and there the hearts were again.

_“Nami-swan! _How lovely and kind you can be!”

Nami smiled and turned her head away.

“Shut up, idiot,” she mumbled, still smiling.

_I know pretty well you always put others before yourself. You always worry so much about everyone. I hope you know that we also care about you._

“We should go back.”

“Yeah.”

Sanji stood up and immediately extended a hand to help her. Nami took it, without hesitation.

Whatever he had been through, she was glad it had not been able to take his kindness away.


End file.
